


Coping Mechanism

by danceswchopstck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: Fan art forIf They Haven't Learned Your Name,written by silentwalrus and podficced by quietnight.





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts), [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190439) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 



> Thanks for many hours of pleasurable reading and listening! You are both _awesome_ at what you do.


End file.
